


En lettres de sang

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood, Bombs, Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble Collection, Gen, Madness, Philosopher's Stone, anim!Kimblee, kaboom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de ficlets & one-shots sur Kimblee... seul avec sa folie.<br/>1ère vignette : La destruction ça ne s'oublie pas. 2ème: La force de la Pierre. 3ème: Un choix à faire. 4ème: En prison. 5ème: Au soleil. 6ème: Le monde et lui. <br/>7ème : Par lui-même. <br/>8ème : Il a pris goût à la destruction. <br/>9ème : Démonstration !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Évasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La destruction, il ne peut pas oublier comment ça marche ; il a ça dans ses mains. Il a ça dans le sang. Surtout le sang des autres, sur les murs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En lettres de sang  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "évasion" ~~et une interprétation tordue d’"épistolaire"~~ pour 31_jours (o8 décembre '06)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 1ère série, il me semble que c'était du côté des épisodes 21-22 ? ça date d'il y a tellement longtemps...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~350

Enfermé dans sa cellule, Kimblee se remémore chaque jour quelque chose d’important. La composition de la dynamite, le cercle à tracer pour faire exploser un corps organique, une vieille chanson qui lui plaisait, le compte de son tableau de chasse en Ishval, un truc qu’il a oublié de faire avant de partir à la guerre…

Il se demande, si depuis le temps qu’il est là sans plus personne pour s’intéresser à lui, il ne va finir par oublier tout ce qu’il savait, et même comment lire et écrire. Parler, ça pas de problème : il passe outre le silence imposé dès que l’envie lui prend, tant pis pour les gardiens qui râlent. Mais il y a longtemps qu’il n’a rien vu d’écrit autre que son matricule de prisonnier.  
Il ne voit pas trop ce qui pourrait être intéressant à lire, de toute façon, dans ce trou. Mais c’est une question de principe : quand il sortira de là – parce qu’il trouvera moyen de sortir un jour, soyez-en assurés - ça le contrarierait passablement de rester idiot, lui qui se targuait d’être raffiné dans son genre, à l’époque d’avant puis pendant Ishval.

Le jour où on le transfère au Cinquième Laboratoire, ce problème lui est complètement sorti de la tête. Il a plus important à penser.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’au beau milieu de la cavalcade accompagnant l’effondrement du labo et l’évasion des chimères, il croise une splendide éclaboussure de sang sur un mur : ça, c’est un langage qu’il comprend. Un message qu’il prend comme adressé spécialement à lui, et qu’il lit avec délectation. C’est la promesse qu’il est encore en vie et qu’il peut se rappeler absolument tout.

C’est comme le vélo, la natation, ou tout un tas d’autres comparaisons un peu, voire carrément, ridicules de par leur simplicité : les explosions, quand on sait faire, on n’oublie pas. Ça revient comme ça, tout seul. Ça sera pareil pour le reste, conclut-il. Quoi qu’il ait été, quoi qu’il ait su, l’emprisonnement n’a rien changé, il n’a rien oublié. Il sait toujours, il est toujours.  
Dès qu’il sera de nouveau libre, il sera grand temps d’en profiter !


	2. Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première fois avec elle, la plus belle et la plus forte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Zolf J. Kimblee x sa Pierre Philosophale   
> **Genre :** dérangé  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « premier baiser » pour Ishime (Saint-Valentin ‘08)  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérent au personnage  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : guerre d’Ishval  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Avant l’aggravation de la guerre d’Ishval, Zolf J. Kimblee voyait son métier comme absolument n’importe quel autre. Les ordres qu’on lui donnait à accomplir, quels qu’ils soient, c’était son travail, ni plus ni moins ; c’est pour cela qu’il s’était engagé, c’est pour cela qu’il était payé.

Ça ne lui faisait rien de tuer des gens ? –Non. Et avec les troubles dans la zone Ishval, une fois qu’on l’eut appelé au front ? Alors là, oui, devant l’ampleur de la tâche, il éprouvait la satisfaction du travail bien fait. L’extermination décidée de ce peuple ? Ça n’était pas à lui de discuter la justesse de cette décision.

Et quand on lui mit cet artéfact entre les mains… toute la puissance de la Pierre Philosophale, objet de légendes fait réalité, se déversa en lui. Une sensation d’éblouissement le prit. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vraiment y en avait, dans son régiment, qui avant de partir au feu, baisaient des médailles porte-bonheur ou une arme fétiche, espérant ainsi s’assurer victoire et vie sauve. Lui prenait sa Pierre à pleine bouche pour rester en contact le plus étroit possible tout en gardant les mains libres, question d’efficacité. Cela n’avait rien de mystique. Mais depuis qu’il usait de cette Pierre, son travail était devenu une véritable passion, irraisonnée, à la limite de la folie.


	3. Retour ou trahison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Pick your poison?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un geste à faire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Greed, Zolf J. Kimblee, Frank Archer  
>  **Genre :** charnière  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#37, « le cœur de ton geste » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité :** 1ère série ; épisodes 31, 37, 39  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Dans un coin à peu près calme du Devil’s Nest, Kimblee réfléchissait. Deux choix s’offraient à lui. Lequel faire ?

D’un côté, Greed et ses pattes baladeuses et un ego à balancer le sien, persuadé que tout lui appartenait, y compris l’alchimiste. Une bande de rustres qui profitent le plus possible de la vie. L’alcool, les femmes. Des gars qui ferment les yeux s’il décide de faire exploser un truc ou deux. Un troupeau de choses à moitié humaines, que l’armée a reniées et qui ont renié l’armée en retour.  
De l’autre, Archer. Un lieutenant-colonel toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec une ambition froide. Des règles de vie strictes auxquelles il a cessé de se plier depuis longtemps. La discipline à laquelle il ne tient décidément pas à se soumettre. Le permis pur et simple de détruire, il y sera en fait même encouragé. Des hommes à sa botte.

Rester avec l’un et vivre toute ta vie dans les sous-sols, rester sagement caché, ou prendre le risque d’aller rejoindre l’autre en pleine lumière, espérant ne pas s’y brûler ?  
Trahir ceux qui te font confiance et s’imaginent être tes égaux, pour retourner te mettre toi-même sous l’autorité d’un chef ?

Alors, qu’en dis-tu ? Choisis, Zolf. Et choisis bien.


	4. Le malconfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a passé trop de temps attaché. Plus jamais ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le malconfort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** torture  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "attaché"  
> proposé par Heera_Ookami pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Kimblee (été ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Ces connards de geôliers tiennent à ce Kimblee porte ses menottes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pas le droit de les enlever pour dormir. Ni pour aller aux toilettes. Et quand on l’autorise à se laver, environ une fois par semaine, ils ne lui libèrent qu’une main à la fois pour lui permettre de se déshabiller, et les lui remettent aussitôt ; pareil pour se rhabiller. Alors ne parlons même pas de se branler avec... la plaque de bois qui sépare ses poignets pour empêcher ses mains de se toucher est grande, lourde, encombrante.  
Ça n’est pas totalement impossible, mais ô combien inconfortable ; il l’a fait quelques fois, de temps en temps, mais il a renoncé vite, au final.

À la place, quand il est vraiment trop frustré, il suce sa Pierre philosophale, celle dont le vol lui a valu de se retrouver enfermé ici. Les sensations qu’elle procure ainsi ne remplacent pas franchement le fait de l’utiliser pour détruire, ou de se contenter physiquement, mais offrent quand même un ersatz tolérable.


	5. Fondu au soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce soleil qui tape si dur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fondu au soleil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** de gen à dingue  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Canicule" d’après Laitue  
> pour la case n° o8 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Kimblee (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : guerre d’Ishval  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50

Ah, le soleil de l’est, tellement, tellement loin de la mer, et le vent brûlant qui souffle et dont on dit qu’il rend fou.

Foutaises, hein ?

Mais beaucoup d’autres soldats n’ont pas supporté cette campagne ; est-ce cela est-ce autre chose... Kimblee, lui, ne se pose pas la question.


	6. Son monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimblee ne considère pas que le monde tourne autour de lui... il est la seule chose d'importance au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#49, « Solipsisme en hiver » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Prompt :** « Il isola le cheveux blanc, le tripota pour être certain de son existence. "Noooooooooon !" » d’après Drakys"> lors d’un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 17  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Être _certain_ de son existence ? Non. C’est impossible. Tout peut n’être qu’illusion. Il pense donc _quelque chose_ existe, mais est-ce lui ou n’est-il qu’un fragment de l’imagination d’autre chose... alors s’il mourrait là, serait-ce pour autant la fin ?

À mesure que le sang quitte son corps, les pensées de Kimblee se font de moins en moins cohérentes. Il est au-delà de se demander « Est-ce vraiment la fin _pour moi_ ? » ; il veut savoir ce qu’il adviendra du reste après.

Son monde disparaîtrait avec lui, c’est sûr. Il aurait aimé que ça soit par sa faute. Dans une grande explosion…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimblee n'avait pas d'attache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Par lui-même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Zolf J. Kimblee, Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Notes :** effleure une idée de backstory pour Kimblee qui aurait besoin d'être étendue  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Concernant Kimblee et sa situation personnelle, sa vie hors de l'armée ? par exemple, les gens qu’il pourrait aimer ? Zéro. Néant.

Pas de parents. Il y a quelque part un homme qui se balade et ne sait même pas que Zolf existe. Pas de père, donc. Et une femme qui en veut à cet homme de l’avoir abandonnée et qui ne voulait pas d’enfant. Pas vraiment une mère non plus, pas de frère ni de sœur, non plus.

\- Et c’est bien, affirme Kimblee. J’existe pour moi-même et personne d’autre et j’en profite. Et toi, Roy Mustang, peux-tu en dire autant ?


	8. Il y a pris goût

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il fait, il le fait bien... et ça lui fait du bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il y a pris goût  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** de gen à psychotique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu,  
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ça esquisse un sourire sadique. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1x_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un sourire sadique s’épanouit sur les lèvres de Kimblee alors qu’il s’apprête à démolir ses cibles avec joie. Quelque chose a sauté dans sa tête. Au début, il faisait son travail avec professionnalisme, tout sérieux. Puis avec plaisir, satisfait de ses résultats. Et maintenant, avec une méchanceté délirante.

Il ne se contente plus de raser les bâtiments stratégiques le plus vite possible : il en tue aussi les occupants de façon spectaculaire.  
Les mêmes mains qui quelque temps auparavant étaient tendues en toute honnêteté à ses collègues et ses subordonnés apportent maintenant non seulement la mort mais aussi les pires souffrances.


	9. Attends voir...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Démonstration !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Attends un peu de voir…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Kimblee et un soldat anonyme  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Enfin, vous pourriez faire exploser quelque chose avec ça!" » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4-11 septembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Vous pourriez faire exploser quelque chose avec ça ? demande une bleusaille incrédule.

Il ne met pas d’irrespect dans sa question, mais son manque de confiance pique l’orgueil de Kimblee. C’est vrai, pour qui n’a pas de grandes connaissances en chimie, l’amas de matières hétéroclites rassemblé ne paie pas de mine.

L’Alchimiste Écarlate se fend d’un grand sourire et se met en devoir de démontrer à l’assistance combien l’ignorance mais aussi l’innocence peuvent se révéler dangereuses. Extraire les composés dans des proportions bien précises et lancer très exactement la réaction voulue, n’est pas un jeu d’enfant : c’est du grand art.


End file.
